


Сначала в душ

by CrazyAlice, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Лето, жарко





	Сначала в душ

На небе ни облака, белое солнце слепит, не спасает даже козырёк бейсболки. Стив прислоняется спиной к горячему столбу и скрещивает на груди руки – узкая футболка натягивается и почти рвётся. На улице так жарко, что ему хочется сбрить бороду, чтобы ощутить лёгкое дуновение ветра гладкой кожей. Но ветра нет. 

Стив поворачивает голову в сторону баскетбольной площадки и щурится, всматриваясь сквозь металлическую сетку забора. Там Баки с Сэмом и Наташей заканчивают ожесточённую игру. Никто не поддавался. И именно поэтому все трое запыхавшиеся, неприлично лохматые и вспотевшие. Но Стив любуется ими, а особенно Баки. Этот засранец знает, что выглядит обжигающе сексуально, и специально стягивает с себя влажную майку и вешает её на плечо, играет загорелыми мышцами груди. Наташа оставляет мяч под кольцом, и они расходятся кто куда, Баки же допивает бутылку воды и направляется к Стиву. Подойдя вплотную, кладёт правую ладонь ему на живот, спускается чуть ниже, где в спортивных мягких штанах становится всё тяжелее, и дёргает за шнурки-завязки. Стив рвано выдыхает, не смея отвести взгляда от лица Баки: его волосы растрепались и выбились из пучка, прилипли лихими завитками ко лбу и щетинистым скулам.

— Мне надо в душ. — говорит Баки и тянет завязки, заставляя Стива, будто на поводке, пойти следом за ним.

— Я первый. — Стив хоть и не играл в баскетбол, но всё равно чувствует, что после долгой прогулки под жарким солнцем он не очень свеж.

В душе Стив бессовестным образом думает отдрочить себе: напряжение скопилось во всём его теле, и он хочет Баки. Безумно. Ещё немного, и он бы точно рухнул перед ним на колени, наплевав на негласные правила личной гигиены… Но Баки стучит в дверь.

Стив выходит в одном полотенце. Он практически не вытерся, и стекающие капли щекочут его кожу. В комнате стоит густой запах Баки. Сам он, стройный и красивый, раскинулся в кресле, сбросив с себя одежду. Его потемневший член прижат к животу, и Баки вяло водит по нему рукой. Стив издаёт лишь приглушённое «О» и делает шаг навстречу.

Без лишних церемоний Баки срывает полотенце и, крепко вцепившись металлическими и живыми пальцами в ягодицы, дёргает Стива к себе. Он бёрет его член в свой широко раскрытый рот, нетерпеливо и громко причмокивая. Стив тут же запускает руки в его волосы, стягивает резинку и с восторгом вздыхает, почувствовав между пальцев влажные пряди. Стив отклоняет корпус назад, одновременно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, и гортанно стонет. Рот Баки слишком хорош. Баки сосёт так, будто хочет выпить Стива, потом водит широким языком по яйцам и издаёт неприличные, безумно возбуждающие звуки. Всё становится неважным. Стив только мимолётно жалеет, что потратил время на мытьё, надо было с порога наброситься на Баки, наконец поборов свои дурацкие принципы «сначала в душ».

Баки звонко шлёпает его по заднице – сильно и неожиданно. Стив вздрагивает, чувствуя жжение, но соображает всё ещё туго, поэтому не успевает понять, когда Баки разворачивает его к себе спиной. Ноги Стива подкашиваются, он ищет в воздухе опору, но всё бесполезно, остаётся только чуть наклониться вперёд. Баки крепко сжимает его ягодицы и разводит их в стороны, ластится, проводя по нежной коже щекой, одновременно царапает щетиной и жалит укусом, будто метку ставит. Стив стонет горлом и пытается закрыть глаза, но от страсти веки дрожат. Баки проводит языком быстро и сильно, влажно. Стив инстинктивно сжимается, но напрасно – Баки почти сразу ввинчивает в него язык, перехватывает вокруг талии правой рукой и по животу спускается ладонью к члену. Стив расставляет ноги шире, сгибается и упирается руками себе в колени – те предательски дрожат. Он видит между своих ног разведённые ноги Баки и его колом стоящий член с каплей смазки на потемневшей головке. И Стиву так невыносимо хочется её слизать! Он хочет потереться лицом о член и яйца Баки, вдохнуть глубоко, пропитаться и сделать его запах своим. Но в этот раз он ничего не смеет – у Баки свои правила. Тот урчит, жадно вылизывает, прибавляет к языку ещё и пальцы, разводит дырку Стива в стороны и смачно сплёвывает, размазав слюну по зудящей коже.

Когда Стив готов, Баки без лишних сантиментов толкает его и сам поднимается с кресла. Стив подходит к кровати и покорно взбирается на неё. Выставляет задницу, будто напоказ, и выгибается, спрятав своё горящее лицо в скрещённых предплечьях. Он дышит ртом и так часто, что не успевает сглатывать, собственная слюна стекает по бороде и пачкает кожу рук. От своего же дыхания становится ещё жарче. В комнате вообще невыносимо душно. То ли это их с Баки страсть, то ли кондиционер сломался. Они оба словно в лихорадке. Стив слышит позади себя характерный щелчок тюбика со смазкой. Стив ждёт Баки, и тот сначала вставляет в него скользкую головку, а потом одним слитным движением проталкивает член полностью. Стив шипит, а потом хрипло стонет. Баки наваливается на него сверху – идеальный. Тяжёлый, жёсткий, знойный. Они оба горячие и скользкие, вплавленные друг в друга на волнах бешеного ритма. Стив подаётся Баки навстречу – всё для него. Дыхание рвёт лёгкие, и Стив вскрикивает на каждом толчке, Баки стонет в унисон, его движения становятся беспорядочными, как и поцелуи: плечо, затылок, шея.

Если бы стены их комнаты могли говорить, они бы всё равно молчали, лишь краснела бы молочно-белая штукатурка. Баки проводит по спине Стива ногтями, ровно вдоль позвоночника, подбирается большим пальцем к дырке, обтянувшей его член, и медленно вставляет. Несильно, на пробу. Стив замирает, но почти тут же начинает покачиваться вновь. Он знает, что Баки смотрит на него, бесстыдно разглядывает, и дразнит его этим.

Стив достигает пика спустя каких-то несколько минут. От подступающего оргазма зашкаливает пульс и дыхание. Стив жмурится и кривится, колени разъезжаются, и он не в силах больше насаживаться. Сжав собственный член под головкой, он проводит по нему жёстко и отрывисто, выплёскиваясь в кулак, не успевая понять, догнал ли его Баки, избавившись от невыносимого жара внутри.

Баки не обнимает — он буквально лежит сверху на Стиве и щекочет своим дыханием шею. Он тёплый, почти остывший после сумасшедшей, разнузданной близости. Грязной, распутной, животной. Стив перебирает его волосы и никуда не торопится, и пусть под его задницей липко и мокро от вытекшей спермы и слюны.

— Нам надо в душ, — сонно бубнит Баки, но Стив ворочается под ним, укладывает его на спину и утыкается лицом в подмышку.

— Позже.


End file.
